iFall in Love
by UnheimlichKind
Summary: Like every other day, Sam goes to Carly's house. But today is different. She meets someone, and it's love at first sight. Is it moral? Probably not.
1. iFall in Love

It's a Monday afternoon. Carly and Sam exasperatedly burst through the apartment door. It has been a long day at school with all the exam reviews and the stress of finals. Sam throws her backpack on the floor next to Carly's couch and throws herself onto the couch. "Where's Spencer?" asks Sam. "He said he was gonna go buy some supplies for another one of his crazy art projects." Carly sits at the kitchen counter and grabs a fruit from a fruit bowl. "Do you have any ideas of what we should do for our next show?" asks Carly. Sam switches on the TV, and hesitates for a second. "Nope. Go ask Freddie. That dweeb probably has some ideas; they're probably dumb ideas."

A few minutes later, Carly finishes her snack. "I have to clean my room. I haven't had any time to clean since I've been studying for finals." Sam shrugs and says "Alright. I think I'll just stay here and watch some television. I don't care for exams." Carly goes to her room.

Sam blows air through her nostrils as she watches television, only finding whatever's on slightly amusing. Then she hears a high pitched voice. "I'm ready, I'm ready." She takes her focus off the television for a second. She figured it was just in her head and goes back to the television. The voice gets louder. Sam gets off the couch. "Where's that stupid sound coming from?" The voice replies "That's not a stupid sound; it's my voice!" Sam is startled. "Where are you? What are you!"

"BAHAHAHA!" Giggles are heard from the sink. Sam walks towards the kitchen sink and peeks inside it. A little yellow sponge lies in the bottom of the sink. Her face distorts in confusion. "Hi! I'm Spongebob! I just moved her from Bikini Bottom! Who are you?" Sam, still confused, replies "I'm Sam." Spongebob smiles and laughs his obnoxious laugh. "Gee you're pretty. I bet you'd like to try one of my Krabby Patties. Or the Krusty Krab's most recent product, the Krabby Hot Dog….if ya' know what I mean. Bahaha!" Sam giggles at the sponge's joke.

She gets a warm feeling inside; she feels very close to this Sponge. "You're crazy! You're tripping out! It's a KITCHEN SPONGE for God's sake!" she thinks to herself. How can something so…unreal make her feel these feelings she never had before? Spongebob's charisma had made her fall in love with him.

Sam hears Carly stomping down the stars. "Hey Sam…." Says Carly, muffled by the distance. Sam quickly whispers "Hey, I'll talk to you later, Spongebob." Spongebob quietly giggles as Carly steps off the last few stairs. "What were you doing at my sink? Why were you whispering?" Sam's eyes dashed around, as if looking for an answer, and blurts out "Oh, I-I was just washing some dishes and I was uh…singing to myself." "Hm. Weird." Says Carly.

Carly explains some ideas she got as she was cleaning her room. But all that was in Sam's mind was the little yellow sponge. The image of Spongebob radiated throughout her mind and his laugh drowned out Carly's voice. She has a dreamy look on her face when Carly asks "So what do you think?" Sam just says "Cool." and dreams about none other than Spongebob.


	2. iHave Some Fun

Carly mumbles to Sam as her eyes fall heavy. "You're such a baby. I thought we were gonna pull an all-nighter." said Sam. Carly starts falling asleep, and thus, their sleepover plans are abolished. Sam just lies on the sleeping bag on Carly's floor, staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

Sam surfs the internet on her smartphone. She suddenly receives a text message from Carly's phone. But Carly's asleep, and Spencer's out of town in some art conventions. The text reads;

"Come to the kitchen."

Sam cautiously ran downstairs and looked around. And then, she saw a little yellow square on top of Carly's phone that's charging in the kitchen.

"Spongebob!" Sam exclaims as she turns on the kitchen light. She takes a seat on the chair next to the kitchen counter. "I've been waiting so long to talk to you! What's up?" Spongebob walks to Sam. "I'm just missing the Krusty Krab, is all. But I've been thinking about you all week. Bahaha!" Sam giggles with the Sponge.

And then, they started playing 20 questions.

They were getting deep into the game. Suddenly, Sam asks "What turns you on?" Spongebob's facial expression was similar to that of when he found out that Squidward liked Krabby Patties. "Well…I really like people who can enjoy a good Krabby Patty. Bahaha!" Sam smiles and says "I've never tried a Krabby Patty." The sponge maintains that same expression. "You know what they say, the only people who don't like Krabby Patties, have never tasted one. You wait right here."

Sam dreamily watched Spongebob make the Krabby Patty. "Bon appetit." says Spongebob as he serves Sam the bite sized burger. Sam pops the patty in her mouth and chews it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Uggghh…" moans Spongebob as he watches Sam sexily chew the patty. Sam makes eye contact with him and continues to chew. "Oh, yes!" yells Spongebob, as a tiny lump forms in the bottom of his square pants. Sam giggles. "I didn't know this would turn you on so much!"

Spongebob is trying with all his might not to ejaculate inside his square pants. "Let me see it." Whispers Sam. Spongebob's pants slide down, and like a whack a mole, his miniscule yellow cock pops out. Sam puts her head down on the table and takes in Spongebob's member by the mouth. She sucks on it, and passes her tongue under his spongy yellow balls.

It was only a few minutes before Sam's tongue had a small dollop of sponge cum. She tasted the salty-pineapple taste as she licked her lips and Spongebob fixed up his pants. She grins at Spongebob, and he grins back. "Maybe now, I can get into the Salty Spitoon." he says.


	3. iHave Some More Fun

Finals week was over, which means school is over.

Carly's been away for some weeks for summer vacation.

Although Carly comes back in a few days, Sam can no longer anticipate what new things she and Spongebob can try without Carly's suspicion. She's only thought about Spongebob and the short but great session they had the few weeks before.

That short yellow cock.

The feel of his spongy scrotum.

The hint of pineapple in his sweat and cum.

How she yearned to be with Spongebob again.

Sam is no stranger to heinous activities. She headed towards Carly's apartment. She pulled out a pocket sized lock picking kit and began to mess with the lock to the door. Nobody in the whole apartment building is home; they all scattered to get away from Seattle.

She goes into the living room and slowly shuts the door behind her. She walks towards the kitchen counter and sets her lock picks on it.

"Hey Spongebob! It's me, Sam!"

Spongebob's head pokes out from the sink and makes the you-like-krabby-patties-don't-you-squidward face, intensely staring into Sam's eyes. "Hey Sam. Bahaha!" He steps out of the sink and heads to where Sam is at the kitchen counter.

"You make my Sponge-hood tingle." Says Spongebob. Sam smiles.

After a couple of sexual innuendos, Sam's pussy was quivering so fast, it could produce enough energy for the next few centuries. "TAKE ME, SPONGEBOB!"

She drops her pants and underwear in two seconds, and whips her legs wide open as she lies on the floor. Spongebob jumps off the kitchen counter doing like 30 flips, which arouses Sam even more.

Spongebob's pants slide down, and the whack-a-mole dick returns.

"WAIT!" shouts Spongebob.

"What? What's wrong?" asks Sam.

"I need to do the technique!"

Sam watches in awe as his package bounces to the flow of his movements.

He goes like this.

He spins around. STOP.

He double takes three times. One. Two. Three.

And then he pelvic thrusts.

Woohoo. WOOOO- What?! He landed his pelvic thrust right into Sam.

"OH YES!" shouts Sam as she starts shaking from the quick orgasm; shaking that's similar to that of an epileptic. The little yellow sponge looks like a square yellow censor.

After a few seconds, Spongebob splooges inside Sam and her pubic area smells of dish soap.

The two bid their farewells after cleaning up, and Sam leaves Carly's apartment.

But there's a problem.

She left her lock picks.


	4. iCome Home

Carly returns from her vacation. The moment she tries unlocking the door, she realizes it's already unlocked. "Did I forget to lock the door before I left?" she thought to herself. She walks into the living room and drops off her luggage and other bags by her couch. Spencer does the same and he immediately walks into the kitchen to get a fat cake. As he munches on the fat cake, he picks up the lock pick kit on the table. "What's this?" he says through a mouth stuffed with fat cake.

Carly takes it, and opens the pouch containing lock picking equipment. "Spencer, do you know what this is? Someone broke into our apartment!" Carly frantically sets down the kit. "Spencer, start looking around the house to see if anything's gone."

After a few hours of searching the house, nothing was found to be taken, and everything was in its place.

"Who would break in here and not do anything?" says Spencer. Carly sighs in distress. "Well, there's something weird going on and I want to find out."

After pondering in her room for a while, staring at the lock picking kit, she gives up and tries to get her mind off the situation. "I'll just call Sam and tell her about it. Maybe she can help me." She thought to herself. She picks up her phone, and as she's scrolling her contacts for Sam, it hits her.

"This is Sam's lock picking kit!"

She called Sam. As it rang, she debated on whether to confront her over the phone or in person. As Sam picked up, she decided to confront her in person.

They talked for a while, and they decided to meet the next day at the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly was already waiting in the Groovy Smoothie when Sam arrived and took a seat next to Carly, who was sip-sippin' on a strawberry smoothie.

"Sam, I came home yesterday and found this." She presented the lock picking kit to Sam. "I know it's yours. Why'd you break into my house?"

"Uh, I was hungry and I had no money or food in my house so I got some from you house."

Carly chuckled. "Sam, let me know next time if you plan to break into my house and take my food."

The two enjoyed the rest of the day together. But Sam has noticed very strange changes happening to her body in the past few days.

Why are her bras so tight? Why is she inexplicably nauseous? Only time will tell.


	5. Krusty Love

Sam, Carly, and Freddy have been enjoying everything summer has to offer. Though one week, Sam sleeps over Carly's. Oh, the things Sam and Spongebob did as Carly slumbered for seven nights straight in Carly's living room, and this is how it went down as turn of events follows.

Night 1:

"Hey, Sam. I wonder….bahaha... since I'm so small, I need a tighter fit! Bahaha!" says Spongebob. "What do you have in mind?" says Sam, confused about where Spongebob is going with what he said. "Would you let me….do it in the eeear? Bahaha!" Sam raises an eyebrow at him, and then shrugs as she sets her head near Spongebob. Spongebob whips out his porous penis, and jabs it into Sam's ear. "Ow!" she quietly exclaims, aware that Carly is asleep.

Spongebob moves in an out, and he eventually speeds up so fast until the friction burns Sam's ear. She hisses in pain as her head whips up, yellow sponge semen dripping down her ear as Spongebob flies off her head. His spongy self takes no damage from the impact of falling as he grins in satisfaction. Sam rubs her ear. As she looks at the sponge semen on her fingers, she looks at Spongebob seductively and licks it off her fingers.

Night 2:

Sam blows Spongebob again. She notices that he giggles more and more as he's almost about to ejaculate. He laughs one more "BAHAHA!" before Sam's mouth has his baby batter in it. It has lost its pineapple taste since being away from a pineapple environment for so long.

Night 3:

Sam and Spongebob try titty fucking tonight. After Spongebob cums everywhere, he makes a semen angel on her breasts.

"Sam?" says Spongebob. "Yes?" Spongebob hesitates for a moment. "Never mind. Bahaha!" Little does Sam know that Spongebob noticed her breasts have grown larger.

Night 4:

Spongebob is eating Sam out like crazy. His tongue flicks from side to side as his eyes bulge out of his skull and Sam tries to contain her moans. Sam pushes Spongebob closer to her vagina as she allows her moans to grow louder.

Now, she has pushed Spongebob completely into her vagina. Spongebob does all kinds of spongy movements that fancy the vaginal walls that belong to Sam. Sam finally orgasms and squirts. Along with the squirt, Spongebob washes up like a beached whale on the living room floor. Spongebob is disheveled and satisfied with his results. Sam then snatches him off the floor and rinses out her own fluids into her mouth, gargling it as the horny Spongebob watches.

Night 5:

Sponegbob loved being inside Sam. I mean, INSIDE of her. He suggested anal. And so they did anal. Sam's anus smelled of dishwashing soap and Spongebob had bits of feces on him. And that made him go crazy as he ejaculated through every pore in his body like a sprinkler. "Lick me…" he moans. Sam picks him up and starts passing her tongue all over. Her tongue turned brown and Spongebob had turned a brownish yellow. Then Sam proceeds to shove her into her vagina. Boy, if that isn't going to give her an infection later…

Night 6:

Sam and Spongebob had decided to lay off the scat sex since Carly had a slight whiff of something awful that morning. This night, they have regular ol' missionary rowdiness.

Night 7:

Sam ravenously rubs Spongebob over her clitoris as she begins squirting and moaning uncontrollably.

Carly hears the moaning, and walks to the stairs half asleep. She yawns and rubs her eyes to be more in focus, and proceeds to step down the stairs.

"Sam, what's going on?" As she takes the last few steps, she switches on the living room lights, and the first thing she sees is Sam, spread eagle, and rubbing Spongebob on herself for a few seconds before Carly shrieks out of shock.

"SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screams Carly as Sam's mind goes blank.

"Carly, I…"


End file.
